michikotohatchinfandomcom-20200214-history
Atsuko Jackson
Atsuko Jackson lived in the same orphanage as Michiko Malandro, who seems to have a score to settle with her. She is now a outlaw vigilante and was the one responsible for Michiko's arrest 12 years before the main plot. Michiko likes to call her "Jambo" (a Portuguese Brazilian slang word that refers to a dark-skinned or brown-skinned person), in order to get her angry. She seems to have mixed feelings for Michiko and sometimes seen helping her out of a bad situation while still trying to bring her in. About Atsuko Atsuko knew Michiko Malandro from the same orphanage and they would usually help each other out. As a child Atsuko is seen helping Michiko get a money box on a high shelf in the heads room. A flashback from episode 13 shows Michiko and her as teens on a rooftop. As it rains, Michiko tells Atsuko that every one is back at home waiting for presents (food) and as “elders” they must get it (steal). Atsuko gets caught and the distracted clerk is too late to stop Michiko from stealing a bag of food. As Michiko is about to leave she sees Atsuko on the ground hurt, so she kicks a food shelf to get the clerks attention. The owner then runs after her, and leaves Atsuko to run away. They meet up later, and Michiko is pretty happy while Atsuko feels useless. Later she smiles along with Michiko as she realizes the rain has stopped. Chasing down Michiko Malandro Atsuko was chasing down Michiko Malandro for many times, where she would end up either failing or helping her escape out of guilt *In Episode 2, Michiko Malandro tricks Atsuko and gets her gun when they are surrounded by the police. Michiko ties Atsuko up and rides away with Hana "Hatchin" Morenos. She tells the officer to get them, and leaves her behind. Despite being tied up, Atsuko was able to get on her feet, but Michiko had already gotten away, leaving Atsuko to scream out Michiko's name in anger. *In Episode 8, Atsuko is right outside the run-down hotel room Micihiko is sleeping in, but doesn’t go inside and arrest her, because she hears on her walkie-talkie that a young girl was hit by a car and ran away. Knowing it was Hana "Hatchin" Morenos, she looks for her and eventually finds her in an alley. However she decides to listen to what Hatchin has to say and then lets her go. *In Episode 10, after Michiko Malandro is beaten up by Shinsuke Saci Rodriguez and she is then delivered to Satoshi Batista's hide out, Atsuko promises Satoshi money for Michiko. After she hands over the money, Ricardo pulls out his gun along with the other hidden police officers, having planned to capture Michiko without Atsuko's knowledge. Satoshi runs back into the house, but Michiko is gone. Full of rage he runs out the back door into the corn fields. As the police look for him, Atsuko, who has a bow and arrow, finds Michiko down on the ground hurt with her unloaded gun. Michiko asks her to let her go. Atsuko then talks about how her head is on the line for capturing her. But after a few moments, she lets her go. *In Episode 13, Atsuko is stripped of her police duties due to the events in E.10. At the end, she notices an article in the newspaper, about a man that is growing amazing tomatoes and that his name is Rock Morena, who looks almost like Hiroshi Morenos. She later tells Ricardo, who followed her to her demoted position that he will get his promotion in the “City of Tomatoes". *In episode 16, Michiko Malandro also notices the picture in the paper and travels to the “City of Tomatoes” as well. As Michiko begins to walk under the no passing bar, a guard stops her and says that outsiders are not allowed. After being jabbed in the shoulder again by the guard's baton, she kicks him in the groin and runs, leaving Hana "Hatchin" Morenos behind as she continues to punch guards to get inside. After being captured by the guards, Michiko finds out Hiroshi is not there. The chief then talked to them about her relationship with Hiroshi. Michiko gets mad at her for that, and as she is about to hurt her the chief kisses her, saying she is cute. Moments later, Atsuko shows up. As Michiko and Hatchin are about to leave, the chief tells them where Hiroshi might be. Atsuko runs around the building trying to catch her but they end up getting away with the help of the chief. Later Atsuko went to the chief to asks questions, and the chief sold Michiko out by saying where they were heading next. *In episode 19, Michiko Malandro and Hana "Hatchin" Morenos get on board a train to travel to Goinia to find Hiroshi Morenos, but unknown to them, Satoshi Batista and Atsuko are also on the train. In the end the train crashes and Satoshi kidnaps Hatchin. Michiko gets into a fight with Atsuko, who's angry for the hell she’s been through trying to chase Michiko down. She lets her get away again to retrieve Hana, but both of them are crying, and Atsuko wishes that she had never met Michiko. *In episode 22 (last episode), the local police fail to arrest the couple, Michiko Malandro and Hana "Hatchin" Morenos then tries to escape the pursue, but they are stopped by Atsuko and Ricardo. Atsuko lets them go again because Michiko struck a deal with her, where if she leave Hana and Hiroshi Morenos alone, she would turn herself in after that. Hence, both Michiko and Hatchin depart to look for Hiroshi, and eventually finds him at the end of the platform of the train station. Later, Michiko turns herself in and left Hatchin in Hiroshi's care. Trivia * The name Atsuko means "warm" (温), "deep, true, sincere" (篤) or "honest" (敦) (atsu) and "child" (子) (ko). * Atsuko's surname '''Jackson '''means "son of Jack" in English and Scottish. Gallery 3107666268 4530021da5.jpg|Atsuko as a Child Tumblr lkqv3riHqR1qzr5r3o1 500.png|Atsuko as a Teen Weekly24104.jpg|Atsuko after being tricked by Michiko Malandro (Episode 2) Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Villain